2019 Terrion Northern Hemisphere Hurricane Season (Live)
The 2019 Terrion Northern Hemisphere Hurricane Season is an ongoing Tropical Cyclone season which takes place on the planet of Terrion. The season's strongest tropical cyclone is Fredd, which caused massive destruction in Cat Key and on mainland Keltania. Other notable storms were Fani, which dropped up to 60 inches of rain in Wuiw, and Maria, which hammered the coasts of Appeninnius with strong winds for days after being erratic before landfall. The season has been near average, with 17 depressions, 15 named storms, 8 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes all forming. Season Forecasts On April 9, 2019, the CGFC issued their official forecast, which called for 12-16 named storms, 5-8 hurricanes, and 1-3 major hurricanes. TWOs Due to the season finishing, there will be no more TWO's. Season Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2018 till:01/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_+_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/06/2018 till:21/06/2018 color:C1 text:Adalia from:09/07/2018 till:16/07/2018 color:C4 text:Barry from:26/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 color:C1 text:Chantal from:29/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 color:TD text:04B from:03/08/2018 till:06/08/2018 color:TS text:Dennis barset:break from:11/08/2018 till:18/08/2018 color:TS text:Emma from:13/08/2018 till:28/08/2018 color:C5 text:Fredd from:20/08/2018 till:27/08/2018 color:TS text:Gloria from:24/08/2018 till:27/08/2018 color:TS text:Walaka from:27/08/2018 till:04/09/2018 color:TS text:Howell barset:break from:05/09/2018 till:07/09/2018 color:TS text:Ingrid from:16/09/2018 till:21/09/2018 color:C1 text:Fani from:27/09/2018 till:29/09/2018 color:C1 text:Jason from:10/10/2018 till:16/10/2018 color:C3 text:Karen from:16/10/2018 till:21/10/2018 color:TS text:Lorenzo barset:break from:20/10/2018 till:27/10/2018 color:C2 text:Maria from:08/11/2018 till:10/11/2018 color:TS text:Noel bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Hurricane Adalia Hurricane Barry Hurricane Chantal Tropical Depression 04B Tropical Storm Dennis Tropical Storm Emma Hurricane Fredd Tropical Storm Gloria Tropical Storm Walaka Tropical Storm Howell Tropical Storm Ingrid Hurricane Fani Hurricane Jason Hurricane Karen Tropical Storm Lorenzo Hurricane Maria Tropical Storm Noel Storm Names The following names were used for the 2019 Terrion NHEM Hurricane Season. Names retired are shown in bold italics, while used names are shown in italics. CGFC Names The list was last used for the 2013 Season. Formosan Names These names are used for storms which are named in the Formosan Area of Responsibility. The next 6 names slated for use are shown. Note: Names in bold are used for storms which are currently active. Names in italics have already been used for storms which have dissipated. Retirement After its meeting from December 6-8, 2019, the UTMA (United Terrion Meteorological Associations) announced that it had retired the names Fredd and Maria from the CGFC Naming List and Fani from the Formosan name list due to the immense amount of deaths and/or destruction that they caused. They will be replaced by the names Ferdy,'' Mona'', and Vikram, respectively.Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Live Seasons Category:FM Cube Creations Category:Terrion Category:Fictional basins